<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trailblazer by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313735">Trailblazer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Maybe 0.2 Seconds of Mild Angst, Sky and Legend Need More Love, The Rest of the Gang is Implied to be There</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend and Sky get sent ahead on a scouting mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legend &amp; Sky (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trailblazer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky sliced through a curtain of vines with his sword, clearing a path for the group to walk through. The latest world-shift had dropped them in the middle of a rainforest. Supposedly it was Faron Woods, according to Wild, but it didn’t look anything like the Faron he was used to. Sky’s was breezy, with glowing mushrooms and subtle undergrowth and quiet birdsong coming from somewhere you couldn't quite see. This one was hot and humid and had more plants than he knew the names of.</p><p><i>Ah well,</i> he thought. <i>Time changes things.</i></p><p>He was interrupted from his musings by a small pellet striking his back.</p><p>“Ow!” Sky yelped. He turned around to see Wind holding a slingshot, Legend standing behind him with an innocent expression.</p><p>
  <i>Oh, it’s on.</i>
</p><p>As they forged ahead, Sky “accidentally” pulled back a branch and let it whip into Legend’s face. The pink-haired hero fell backwards with a dramatic cry. </p><p>“Oh! Oh, no, it hurts! I think it’s broken-” he whimpered.</p><p>Sky grinned. “That’s what you get for teaching Wind dirty tricks. Honestly, next you’ll be showing him how to swear-”</p><p>“I already know how to swear!” Wind piped up. “Here, I’ll show you! Fu-”</p><p>Time intervened.</p><p>“Honestly,” he said, hiding a smile. “You two are as bad as it gets. Go scout ahead if you’re going to be goofing off.”</p><p>“Yessir,” Legend said with a mock salute.</p><p>Sky sighed good-naturedly. “Alright, let’s go then.”</p><p>The two heroes forged ahead, mostly trying to find ways to trip each other up, but still partially doing what they were supposed to.</p><p>That all stopped when they emerged into a sunbathed clearing. </p><p>Carved pillars rose high into the sky, roughly circling an enormous stone dragon. Silk-soft grass brushed against the two’s boots as they admired the sight. Blooms of olive-green lichen grew in patches and clusters along the face of the sculpture. Vines and air ferns emerged from any cracks and crevices available. A strange aura that couldn’t quite be put down to the sunlight emanated from the whole structure.</p><p>Legend turned to Sky, a deathly serious expression on his features.</p><p>“I bet you five rupees it’ll eat me if I go inside,” he said.</p><p>Sky grinned.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>-</p><p>Sky watched as Legend approached the mouth of the dragon. He stopped and turned around right before the grass turned to stone.</p><p>“One last condition,” he said. Sky cocked his head questioningly from where he was standing.</p><p>“If I die-” he continued, “Make sure I get a bigger grave than Warriors.”</p><p>Sky nodded solemnly. “Good luck in there, vet.”</p><p>Without another word. Legend turned on his heel and stepped inside. They both waited for something to happen. After a minute or two, Legend groaned.</p><p>“Oh, come on!” he complained. “Seriously? Nothing?”</p><p>He gave the stone walls a kick out of spite.</p><p>Sky laughed, then joined him inside the mouth of the dragon. He noticed the ethereal light radiating from the carving of a goddess statue out the corner of his eye, but decided not to mention it.</p><p>“I think you set your expectations too high, Leg.”</p><p>Legend sighed heavily, draping himself dramatically over a stray boulder. “Stupid cave can’t do shit,” he said, in a tone that completely contradicted his pose.</p><p>Sky chuckled and sat on the rough stone of the floor. “It’s very pretty, at least,” he remarked, glancing at the intricate carving and the honey-toned sunshine.</p><p>Legend punched Sky’s shoulder from atop the rock. “Maybe your expectations are too low,” he sniped.</p><p>Sky merely smiled sleepily. The coolness of the dragon’s mouth was very refreshing after the humidity of the rainforest. He let his eyes slip shut for a moment.<br/>
That turned out to be a mistake, Sky realized, as a shower of gravel assaulted his hair. He stood in indignation, tiny rocks sprinkling from his head.</p><p>“What was that for?” he groaned.</p><p>Legend just smirked. “I would’ve used water,” he said righteously. “But I didn’t want to get up.”</p><p>Sky gasped. “Why- you still owe me five rupees! You had no right-”</p><p>Legend threw another handful of gravel at his tunic.</p><p>Sky sighed, and sat once more, sorrowfully accepting his fate.</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Legend yelled from the rock. “It’s no fun if you just sit there.”</p><p>Sky chuckled once more. “Guess I’ve found my loophole…” he murmured sleepily.</p><p>“Hey- don’t fall asleep! Stars, you are <i>so</i> boring.”</p><p>Sky flopped himself onto the ground, snoring loudly. Legend stuttered indignantly. </p><p>“Fine! I’ll give you the rupees! You are <i>impossible-</i></p><p>Legend held out his hand reluctantly, a blue rupee sparkling in the middle. Sky snickered and plucked it from his palm.</p><p>“That’s what happens when you mess with me, the first and best hero of the whole universe~”</p><p>Legend made a gagging sound. Sky returned to lying down.</p><p>“You’re still going to sleep?” he said. “Jeez, some people…”</p><p>Sky nudged the veteran hero with his foot. “Hey, I’m just lying down for a bit. This place is nice, and the others will be here soon anyways.”</p><p>Legend laid down next to him. “I guess you’re right,” he grumbled reluctantly.</p><p>It was a rare moment of silence for Legend. Sky glanced over at him, taking in his furrowed brow. Concerned, Sky gave him a light push on the shoulder. </p><p>“Hey, you good?” he questioned.</p><p>“Yeah…” Legend trailed off. “Just reminded me of somethin’... ah, doesn’t matter now, though.”</p><p>Sky nodded. The two sat in a comfortable quiet until a parade of footsteps signaled the arrival of the rest of the group. </p><p>Sky sat up with a sigh. “Alright, vet. Time to get up.”</p><p>Legend groaned, casting an arm over his eyes. Sky thought for a moment, recalling something the other hero had said…</p><p>-</p><p>When the rest of the group made it inside the mouth of the dragon, they found Legend sputtering indignantly, the top of his tunic dripping wet. Sky stood innocently beside him, casually kicking a stone with his boot.</p><p>“Oh,” Legend said, squeezing water out of the fabric. “It’s <i>on.</i>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>